A mobile communication device may include display and/or interface elements such as a touchscreen, a graphical display, and/or a keyboard. A touchscreen or graphical display may be large and essentially cover an entire surface of the device. Mobile communications devices having large interface elements, such as a large touchscreen or graphical display, may typically be limited in their ability to protect those large elements. For example, a conventional mobile communication device with a large touchscreen and/or graphical display may include a single main body member which houses the interface elements of the device. Alternatively, the touchscreen or graphical display may be on a first device member which can slide with respect to a second device member in order to expose further interface elements. This type of device may be referred to as a “slider” device. In either case, the touchscreen and/or graphical display may be constantly exposed. Therefore, interface elements, such as a touchscreen or display, may become scratched, dirty, or otherwise degraded when not in use.
Some mobile communication devices such as “flip phone” or “clamshell” devices may provide opened and closed positions. A flip phone type device, may comprise at least a first body member and a second body member which are coupled together at a linked end by a hinge or linkage mechanism. The first member and the second member may rotate away from each other to open. Conventional flip and slider devices may be larger when opened than when closed. Such an increased size during use may not be desirable to users who prefer a smaller form factor.